Girl Meets Growth
by Floridianfan
Summary: Riley Matthews would do anything for the sake of friendship, no matter how hard it may be. She makes the decision to put the happiness of her friends before her own.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is literally the first fanfic I have ever written, but I felt so inspired that I had to get it out there. With confidence given to me by onceuponatime2011 I present it now. There are multiple pairings that are explored, but be warned that my ships are Rucas and Joshaya, with no boy ever more important than Riley and Maya's friendship. Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Girl Meets World, but I am inspired by the characters Michael Jacobs has given us daily.**_

Lucas and Maya entered Riley's bedroom and saw her sitting at the Bay Window. They didn't know why they had been called to this important place, but her tone when requesting their presence seemed serious, so they dropped all other activities immediately to come to the most important person in both of their lives.

Riley stood when they came in and gave a soft smile, "Thank you both for coming here. I really need to talk to both of you."

Lucas and Maya looked at her with concern etched in their expressions. Those words were never the beginning of a positive conversation.

"What's wrong, pumpkin? You are kind of scaring us. Is everything OK?" Maya asked.

Riley nodded and motioned for them both to sit with her at the window to her right. Lucas and Maya hesitantly sat down and looked to Riley for more direction.

"Of course I am fine. I didn't mean to worry you guys, I just really needed to talk to you about something." Riley continued to address both with her hands clasped on her lap. She hoped her body language was less stiff and forced than what she intended, but clasping her hands was needed to keep her composure. She would not let them see her vulnerability if she could avoid it.

"I have realized something this year, and I want to tell you both about it. When the yearbook came out and I saw you both as 'Best Couple' it really shocked me. I both had you placed in my mind as my best friend and my…whatever we are, Lucas, and I neglected to see what was happening between you."

Lucas interrupted her train of thought when she paused, looked her in the eyes, and replied "Riley, nothing was happening between us. Nothing is happening between us. We are friends. Don't let the other people in the class get to you."

Riley stared back into the emerald green eyes that haunted most of her dreams and almost lost herself. She struggled to look away and regain the composure she was barely hanging onto. It would be so easy to believe his sweet words. She could tell he was sincere and it almost broke her. She couldn't live in denial and confusion anymore.

"Lucas I really need to say what I need to say without being interrupted, okay?" Riley asked Lucas softly, her eyes imploring him to let her continue. He would do anything for her, so this was a small request of him he had to grant, no matter how much he did not like where this was going.

Lucas nodded for her to continue. Maya watched her best friend with concern growing in her heart. Riley was obviously hiding something from her, which Maya hated. Riley was trying desperately to look confident but her tone was a bit too stiff. The language of Riley Matthews had been one Maya learned from her first important memory, when they became friends. She could read Riley like a book, well, most of the time anyway. The recent realization Maya had that Riley loved Lucas as a brother challenged her understanding of her friend, and she struggled to fit her recent behavior into this knowledge, but right now all she could do is silently watch as the sunshine in her life commanded their attention.

"So after the yearbook came out, I really started to question a lot of things. Was the class seeing something I missed?" Riley held a hand up as both of her friends moved to deny this, and her small gesture enticed them to continue to listen.

"When semi-formal came I had this idea in my head of the 'big ask' you would do, Lucas. It really wasn't fair of me, and I'm sorry. You said you assumed we were going together, which told me I didn't understand us as well as I thought. I know we were Riley and Lucas, and I knew we were an 'unofficial thing' but what did that mean?

"I tried to pretend it was nothing, but what happened when the school board was going to take away the arts program made me realize I couldn't just live in denial anymore. You were so passionate about helping Maya, Lucas. That's always been my role. It was amazing to see because I care about you both so much, but it showed me what I had been avoiding since we all became friends."

"What did you realize, Riles?" Maya asked curiously, not knowing if she really wanted to know the answer.

"You two have feelings for each other." Riley replied.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs, and follows. It is surreal to think that a lurker like me would actually publish and receive positive feedback. I apologize it took me so long to update, but my RUCAS feels have been tested this week. After Friday's Q &A I feel better than ever. **_

_**Much love to my GMW bestie onceuponatime2011 (read her stories right now if you haven't, I am Pas de Deux trash). I am hoping to update more regularly now, in fact I already have chapter 3 ready to go if there is enough interest :)**_

Ch. 2

"You two have feelings for each other." Riley replied.

Lucas and Maya immediately made motions to object and Riley once again cut them off before they could try.

"I know you don't think you do. I trust you both enough to believe that. I absolutely believe you both would never hurt me and you think that by exploring whatever this"-she motioned back and forth in the space between Maya and Lucas-"is would do just that."

"Riley there is nothing there"-he mimicked Riley's gesture.

"Lucas I know you like me. You were the first boy I ever liked. My first date. My first kiss. None of what I am saying changes that. But people grow. We are young and our lives are changing every day. I know my parents had an amazing story. But I also know it's one in a million. What are the chances today you will be with the first boy you ever liked forever?"

Lucas felt stung by her comment. He cared about Riley. She made him better. She made him feel like he could be the person he wanted to be. He never really considered "forever" before but it's not like he saw their "unofficial thing" as having an expiration date. What was Riley doing?

"Maya you are my best friend in the entire world. You are the most important person in my life and I know I'm yours. But you can't always protect me forever. I need to see the world as it really is. I know you would never even think of being with Lucas because of me. But I want you to know it's OK. I will be OK. Our friendship is stronger than anything in the world, and you know that."

Maya stared blankly at Riley. Of course she would never hurt her. She was a plant in need of protection. She was everything good and right with the world. Maya had never even thought of Lucas as a friend until fairly recently, let alone anything else. Could it be possible that Riley had come to the realization that she loves Lucas as a brother? Maya wanted to let her best friend gain that insight on her own, but keeping this secret had been one of the toughest things Maya had ever done. If Riley did figure out how she felt, Maya could finally relax and they could return to the time when they never kept anything from each other.

Riley noticed how after she spoke Maya seemed somehow relieved. Her shoulders relaxed a bit and she let out a short breath, which confirmed Riley was doing the right thing. Maya thought she knew Riley's language well, but Riley was just as observant. Ever since the yearbook came out something was off about their relationship. Maya was keeping something from her. Semi-formal confirmed it. Riley could only assume Maya was protecting her by keeping her secret. It all made sense now.

With renewed conviction Riley continued, "Anyways, like I said. I know neither of you would ever want to hurt me. I but I really believe there is something between you, and now that it is in my mind it won't go away. I know you haven't done anything, maybe haven't even considered the possibility of each other because of me. Don't think I am accusing you of anything, please.

"I know that because of me, because of 'Riley and Lucas,' you both believe 'Maya and Lucas' could never happen. So I am doing something you may not understand, but it's the only thing that makes sense to me."

Maya was almost too afraid to ask but she had to know, "What are you doing, Riles?"

"Simple. I am taking myself out of the equation." Riley answered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**As promised, here is chapter 3. Thank you for the positive reviews and follows. This is another one dedicated to onceuponatime2011, I can only hope my stories inspire half the joy that hers do. I have the next few chapters written as well, and if I see interest it will motivate me to edit and post them faster, no pressure though :)**_

 ** _If you are worried about your ship, never forget that "Pluto is believing in something out there no matter what anybody says, especially you." -Riley_**

Ch. 3

"Simple. I am taking myself out of the equation." Riley answered.

"Um, Riley? What does that even mean?" Maya asked. Lucas looked at Riley with just as much confusion.

Riley had hoped to just drop the bomb and finish this uncomfortable conversation, but of course she didn't do a good enough job explaining. How she wished she had Maya's talent for art so she could illustrate what she meant, or Lucas' oratorical skills in debate so she could make them see what she saw. But she was just good old Riley Matthews. Her only talent was her devotion and willingness to walk through fire for her friends. She was certainly doing that now, but she hoped they didn't realize it. If they even suspected how much she was breaking her own heart for them they would never go along with it.

"All I am saying is that I have thought about it, and I think Lucas and I are better as friends. The memories of our time together are so special and will always be with me, but I just can't keep this unofficial thing going on forever, and I am not comfortable moving on to something more serious while I have these worries about you and Maya." Riley hoped that would seal the deal. She knew they would do what she wanted in the end; she just had to make them see it was what she really wanted, even if she didn't actually feel that way.

"But Riley we told you nothing is going on. Why are you doing this?" Lucas finally voiced the question that screamed in his mind since the start of this crazy interaction.

"Lucas, I told you I believe you. And I also told you why I am doing this. I can't stay in this state of confusion about us. No matter how I feel about you, I can't stop worrying how you feel about Maya" Riley answered.

Lucas responded in a frustrated tone, "Riley you know how I feel about Maya."

Riley stood as she challenged, "Do _you_ really know how you feel about her? Like I said your whole relationship together has been with me there. The loss of the art program and your reaction to it showed me that there could be more. Zay even said you referred to Maya as the 'Blonde Beauty'. Those aren't the kind of words someone uses to describe someone he doesn't view like that." Tension seeped through her words. Riley paused and took a deep breath to calm down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound upset there... Like I said I get it. You may not know how you feel so I am giving you the chance to find out" Riley concluded.

Lucas sat there stunned. He knew as soon as Zay opened his big mouth and said what he did about Maya and Riley that it had to hurt her. He thought she had taken it well once they all decided they needed to win back the arts program. He thought she saw what was really behind the words. When he described the girls to Zay, of course he commented on Maya's appearance. He's a guy. Maya was and is very beautiful. Zay coined the term 'Blonde Beauty' and Lucas just kind of…went with it. But Riley was so much more. He called her pretty, because she is, but what he loved about her was her spirit, devotion, and who she was as a person. Was Riley too focused on the 'beauty vs. pretty' comparison to hear the rest of what Zay said? How could he possibly make her see the truth now, when she was so determined to push him and Maya together? How could he reassure her when his own words added to her insecurities?

Maya was a statue between them as they exchanged words. How odd to watch in person while two people argue about how one of them feels about you. She wished she could just sink into the bay window cushions and disappear, but she was frozen in awkwardness. All she could do was watch.

Lucas stood and placed himself directly in front of Riley. He clasped his hands with hers and stared into her eyes, trying desperately to convey his regret and his feelings. "You know how I feel about YOU, Riley. Isn't that enough?"

Riley again had to struggle to maintain her composure when he was so focused on her. His eyes began their dance of hypnosis and she wished so badly that his words were enough. She glanced away from his quicksand gaze and took a deep breath, "A few months ago it might have been enough, but now it's just not. I will always wonder what is between you, and I think deep down, you both would wonder too."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I am so excited for the rest of the season. Many thanks to those who have followed and reviewed this story. Chapters 5 and 6 have already been edited and are ready to upload if there is enough interest... just sayin' :)**_

Ch. 4

"I will always wonder what is between you, and I think, deep down, you both would wonder too"

Lucas and Maya communicated non-verbally. They had to figure out what Riley needed them to do to be OK again. They were a lot alike in that way, both were fiercely protective of their friends. It was one of the things Lucas loved most about Maya. There was so much to admire, and the friendship they had that developed beyond the teasing and "har hurrrr" jokes was really meaningful to him.

Lucas searched his feelings for a moment and wondered, if there was a universe without Riley Matthews, would there be a Lucas and Maya? Riley obviously thought there would be. Back in Texas Lucas would have gone for Maya every time. They would have gotten into so much trouble together. It would have been legendary. But here in New York he had changed. People change people, the secret of life. He knows that in class when Riley asked what made him different than the person he was in Texas he replied "I came here," but the real reason was that he met Riley. She believed in him. She calmed him. She brought him back from the edge, just as she had that day in detention when he was "Mad Dog."

Lucas genuinely cared for Maya. Riley believed if she removed herself from the picture, and Lucas tried to envision Maya as his girlfriend, feelings would naturally come. Lucas knew there was no way to convince her otherwise without showing her somehow. If her insecurities about Maya were making her doubt them together, he had to make her feel secure again, someway. Part of Lucas wondered if he needed to convince himself as well. He wondered if part of him really did like Maya in that way. The thought was a fleeting one, but it was there in the back of his mind. Lucas then realized he had to clarify his feelings for Maya, not only to reassure Riley, but for himself as well.

Maya's internal monologue was just as jumbled and confused, but her focus never left her sunshine. While Maya thought she would be relieved Riley had realized the true nature of her feelings for Lucas, those of a sister for a brother, uneasiness continued to plague her. Something still wasn't right. It must be that Maya was the source of Riley's insecurity. But why would Riley feel insecure if she wasn't interested in Lucas _that_ way? Maya searched her own feelings for the cowboy. Riley was right. She never even thought of Lucas that way because she would never conceive of anything that might hurt Riley.

In a universe with no Riley Matthews, no, Maya couldn't let her mind consider a life without her best friend. Riley WAS her universe. In _this_ universe, how did Maya feel about Lucas? The teasing and banter had been fun, and she loved the way Lucas obviously cared for her friend. Her smile was as big as Riley's when Lucas trotted up on that cheesy white horse, because she realized Lucas gave her friend something that Maya couldn't by making Riley a princess. She pushed him to be Riley's first date, watched as they sweetly shared their first kiss, and supported them genuinely.

Maya knew they weren't the perfect couple. She was confused when their relationship became an "unofficial thing" because, to Maya, if you like someone, you should be together. Nothing should stop you. Not peer pressure, not age, and of course with this her thoughts drifted to the object of her affection, Joshua Matthews. A familiar pang of longing hit Maya's heart. How was it possible for one person to be so certain, and the other to be so certain the other way? She didn't doubt her affection for Josh, but this pain can't be how love is supposed to be. Maybe Maya had stars in her eyes and put Josh on an unattainable pedestal. Were her feelings the result of what Josh could give her? She would be part of the Matthews family; she would be in a relationship leaving Riley and Ranger Rick free to be together without Riley feeling insecure; and she would be part of something as beautiful as a work of art.

But Josh didn't want her. Not now, not anytime soon, and possibly never. And Riley obviously was pushing Maya and Lucas together. If what she thought was genuine affection for Josh was in fact something else, something passionate but painful and unhealthy, maybe the genuine warmth she had with Lucas in their established friendship could be more. Maya considered the possibility that she may need to clarify her feelings, as well as help her best friend.

Despite the internal confusion both were feeling, Maya and Lucas ended up in the same place. They had to make things right with Riley. The ability to clarify their own feelings towards each other may be part of the deal, which was scary, but they knew there was no other way to move on from here.

They both said in unison to Riley, almost as if they had planned it that way, "So what do you want us to do?"

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

_**I promised a dear friend I would upload a new chapter to motivate her. Here is my next Chapter and the end of the awkward bay window conversation. Chapter 6 is ready to go as well, if there is any interest. It includes the return of one of my favorite BMW AND GMW characters…**_

Ch. 5

"So what do you want us to do?"

Riley tried to ignore the twinge of discomfort in her gut when she saw them present such a united front, even to the point of speaking in tandem. Both looking at her with such purpose, both so strong, how could she not see the connection there before? She stuffed that thought away to process later.

"I think you two should go on a date." Riley proposed.

"What?" They responded once again in unison. Riley pondered that their thoughts must be so similar and compatible they were of one mind. How magnificent would they be if they faced the world together? She could be fine with it, at least with time. She would be their closest friend, their biggest champion, and an unwavering supporter. She was Riley Matthews. This was her role.

"Guys, I know you heard me. Just go on one date and promise me you won't think about me. Really consider how you feel about each other. I know it may be awkward, but there is no reason for it to be. It's what I want, really. Just one date, and then everything will be OK. We will all be friends no matter what. Nothing in the world is more important to me than our friendship. That's why I am doing this. You don't have to understand it, but please accept it, for me." Riley knew the "for me" part was a bit of a low blow. She knew Lucas and Maya well enough to know they could never refuse her.

Lucas and Maya both thought the idea was ridiculous, but they also knew Riley had the idea in her mind, and nothing else would work. If they followed through with this ridiculous plan she could get over her insecurity and they could all go back to being friends.

"Okay, Riley, if we do the date thing can things go back to being normal? Please?" Maya asked.

Lucas just stared somberly at Riley, hating himself for contributing to Riley's poor self-image. Some prince charming he was.

"Absolutely! I still think Lucas and I are better as friends but I really want you both to know I support whatever you chose to be. Friendship first, right?" Riley said with forced enthusiasm.

"OK fine. We'll do it. Alrighty, Ranger Rick, meet me downstairs at 6 and we'll get this thing over with, deal?" Maya asked Lucas, just so ready to get out of that uncomfortable room.

Lucas's eyes never left Riley, searching for any sign of her feelings. He would rather cut off an arm than do anything to hurt her again. But she was so insistent that this was the only way. He softly said, "If this is what you really want Riley, then fine. I would do anything for you, you know that, right? So would Maya."

Riley fought back the emotional reaction to what she had just done. She nodded enthusiastically and ushered them out the door to their future. Riley had no doubt they thought they were just going through the motions to make her happy. This was all very sudden. Riley was also equally sure that once they had that time without her, they would see what was so obvious to everyone else except the three of them. They belonged together.

Riley Matthews, the girl whose one talent was sacrificing anything for her friends, who would do anything possible for the sake of friendship, knew she did the right thing. She was growing and learning lessons every single day. Today she learned that doing the right thing can at the same time be the easiest and hardest thing you have ever done. Riley curled her feet under her at the bay window, where so much had just shifted, and rested her head on the window as she stared up at the sky. Then Riley Matthews released every emotion she held back from her friends as a flood of tears escaped her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N Thank you so much for your support and enthusiastic reviews. I am pretty blown away that the story is connecting with you all and it inspires me to continue. This chapter is dedicated to my little Florida sister Sammy**_ __

Maya sat on the bench outside of Topanga's, her mind still in a daze from what happened with Riley and Lucas earlier. How had this happened? How had they ended up in this situation? However it happened, she was here to meet Lucas for a date, literally something she never thought would happen, even assured Riley it would never happen when her best friend was confused and upset last year. Riley thought she was scheming to make sure she and Lucas discovered their true feelings.

What were her true feelings for Ranger Rick? He challenged her, supported her, and cared about her for sure. They were friends, which she never even realized until the Art Program was almost taken away. Maya closed her eyes to shut the world out and really tried to assess deep down how she felt about him. Riley at least deserved for the two of them to do what they had promised, as scary as the possibilities might be.

Maya felt a slight feeling of warmth in her heart and goosebumps on her neck when she heard the door open and someone approached, which scared her (please not Lucas, please not Lucas). She slowly opened her eyes and simultaneously felt relief and dread. Joshua. Of course it was Josh. She should have known the only person who made her heart flutter in the past was most likely the only one who would ever be able to do it. She was never dealt the easy hand in life. Of course Maya gave her heart to the person who didn't want it in the first place. Apparently, if her current hammering pulse, shallow breath, and fuzzy brain were any indication, she would be unable to get it back anytime soon.

"Hey Maya" Josh said, hesitantly approaching her.

He had noticed her immediately when he came through the door, almost as if a magnet pulled him in her direction. She looked older than she had when he visited. Her clothes were a little different, more mature, and she was obviously deep in thought. Her eyes were closed, lost in whatever world her mind was experiencing. He had a few experiences of seeing this Maya, the serious Maya capable of deep feelings and maturity, and those are the ones that stuck with him. The way she looked in the dorm room as she approached him, so confident and sure beyond her 14 years, and declared "I like you" in front of strangers and his niece. When she showed accountability by accepting responsibility for behaving impulsively and sneaking out, he knew he had to look at her differently.

When Maya opened her eyes and stared into his the intense blue he saw there betrayed her thoughts. She was upset and conflicted.

Hearing his voice sent shivers down her back and she replied, "Josh" with trepidation and unease. Her intense reaction to him had only confirmed her attraction to him.

"No Uncle Boing?" Josh asked her, wondering where the quiet voice and indecision came from. Where was the bold Maya he knew, who lit up a room with her smile? Part of him looked forward to their teasing because it belonged to them alone. Sure he knew she was too young for him, but he genuinely enjoyed her company most of the time, when he wasn't hurting her feelings by bringing up the age difference.

Maya chuckled softly and she looked down, breaking the intense stare they shared. "Sorry I have a lot on my mind right now. Oh, and I didn't want to scare you off again" she said with a smirk.

"Okay I know it's been a while but you hardly scared me off, Maya." Josh replied.

"Hmmmm" she challenged, "so you haven't been avoiding New York because of me?"

Josh could tell there was an underlying insecurity beneath her words, and it made him realize he had hurt her with his absence, when he had been trying to let her live her life. How could Maya have the experiences she deserved if she was hung up on a guy who was too old for her? He no longer looked at her like a child, but a relationship between them was still impossible. He stopped coming down for the frequent visits he enjoyed before. Hopefully with enough space, she would come to terms with her feelings and move on. Then when he started NYU in the fall they could be friends. He thought he was doing her a favor but she perceived it as avoidance.

"If I have been staying away, Maya, I promise it is not because I wanted to avoid you." Josh's voice was sincere and Maya couldn't help but accept his lack of an explanation. It didn't really matter anyway, with the current situation draining any mental or emotional energy she had.

"Okay I will let you off the hook" Maya said.

Whatever was weighing on her mind when he walked by took over her thoughts again as her face grew distressed. He knew he shouldn't get involved, that boundaries and limits were needed in their relationship right now (right now? Josh would think about that fleeting thought later), but the blonde commanded his attention as she always had, in one way or another.

"So what are you up to?" Josh asked, treading lightly to see if she would unburden herself.

"Oh I am just waiting here for my date." Maya responded.

Her voice was less than enthusiastic and the look of confusion returned to her face. Josh felt a slight hot twinge when she said date, but her growing up and moving on is what he wanted. He had no interest in her like that ("right now" echoed again in the back of his mind).

"With?" Curiosity always got the best of him.

She let out a gasp of air as she said "Lucas, actually."

Josh tried not to let his jaw drop to the ground. Something had to be up here, because his niece was head over heels for the Texan.

"You and Captain Howdy? How did that happen? Aren't he and Riley" Josh tried to put the pieces together.

"It was Riley's idea." At Josh's blank expression she continued. "Riley has it in her mind that me and Lucas have "feelings" for each other. She wants us to go on a date to see what we _are_."

"Why would Riley think you have feelings for each other?" Josh asked. This conversation was getting weirder and weirder.

"Well we won best couple in the yearbook, and, before you ask, no we are not a couple, and there was this big miscommunication about semi-formal, and she feels insecure now."

Josh could tell it was painful for Maya to be the reason behind any sadness Riley may be feeling, but he had to ask, "Well, do you and Lucas have feelings for each other?"

Maya met his eyes for the first time since he saw her. She was searching for something, anything to help her work out her feelings.

"I don't know." Maya finally said.

Josh looked surprised at her response; he expected her to immediately deny it. He responded, "What do you mean? How do you not know?"

"Well, Josh, I know how it feels to like someone. You know that better than anyone. I know what it's like to have feelings like that. But how do you feel when you like _each other_? How does it feel to have that connection? I've never experienced it so who even knows what I feel. Lucas is one of my best friends. I care about him. I enjoy spending time with him. Is that having feelings for each other? We promised Riley so here I am." Maya's voice grew stronger the more she spoke.

Josh was happy to see a little bit of her fire again, but didn't have an answer before her "date" arrived. Lucas looked surprised to see Josh and uneasy about whatever this was with Maya.

"Come on Lucas let's get this show on the road." Maya said as she pushed him inside, lest he and Josh had some uncomfortable encounter over Riley. She turned to face Josh again and said softly, "Please make sure she's okay Josh?"

He nodded at her and said "I promise" before heading up to Cory's apartment to be there for Riley. He tried to prepare himself but he had no idea what to expect in this situation. Entering his niece's bedroom he saw her crying and enveloped her in the warmth of a hug that only comes from family.

 _ **Well I suppose the cat's out of the bag after this chapter, lol. My first GMW ship was Josh/Maya and they will always come first for me. This fic was a way to work out my vision for the rest of the season along with the writers tweets and some BMW influence (extra credit if you can name the episodes I am referring to**_ __ _ **). Since season 2 started I have obviously joined team Rucas, so don't worry!**_

 _ **This chapter was my first Joshaya POV. If you all like how I have written Josh and Maya here I have a sweet one-shot I am thinking about putting out there. So let me know if you think I should write it! Thanks again!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you all so much again for your reviews! I want to say that I intend to respect ALL ships in this fanfic. There are valid and meaningful dynamics between all the characters, Rucas, Joshaya, and Lucaya. Farkle will make an appearance by special request (XoxmountaingirlxoX) soon as well**_ __ __

 _ **Millions of props again to onceuponatime2011, my GMW bestie/sister. Her writing of Josh and Riley in "Pas de Deux" inspired this chapter. We all need more Joshua Matthews, so bring on New Years!**_

 _ **Special note: Congratulations lift-me-up for recognizing one of the BMW episodes that inspired me. "Torn Between Two Lovers (Feeling Like a Fool)" 5.16. The other episode is "Hogs and Kisses" 6.06. Check them out!**_

Josh hugged Riley for a good few minutes before pulling away so he could look at her crying eyes. He softly said, "Hey niece, you doing ok?" earning a slight chuckle from her.

"Hey Uncle Josh, sorry I am not having the best day. You must think I am crazy or something" Riley said in between sniffles as she tried to contain her emotion. "I didn't know you were coming this weekend?"

"Yeah last minute decision. I decided I had stayed away a little too long. I need to embrace my inner New Yorker, considering I will be a full time resident here in the fall and everything" Josh teased as Riley forced a small smile. He continued "And considering the conversation I just had at Topanga's, I would say you are remarkably well composed. Want to talk about it?"

Riley was confused until she realized the time. Had she really been crying for that long? Was it really 6? Of course she had the details of their date burned into her memory, however flippantly she ushered them out the door. Josh must have seen them. No wonder he was confused.

"They were there? You talked to them? What happened?" Riley tried to sound nonchalant but knew she was failing miserably. Even if she did want to seem unaffected and mature, he had walked in on her crying buckets of tears like some pathetic loser. She was equal parts dying and dreading to know every detail of this "brilliant scheme" she had set into motion.

"Well I only saw Lucas for a second before I left to be here with you. Most of the conversation was with Maya actually" Josh explained. He furrowed his brow in confusion at the unexpected turn this last minute visit had taken.

"How was she?" Riley hesitantly asked.

"Well she wasn't her usual, ball of energy, Uncle Boing self if that's what you're asking" Josh chuckled at the memory of her jumping on his back to snatch his NYU acceptance letter. Would they really never have those kinds of moments again? He thought he would be grateful for the day she moved on but he was hit with some kind of…nostalgia? Discomfort? Sadness? He didn't know what name to give the feeling so he pushed it aside to focus on his niece.

Riley's shoulders slumped. If she was thinking there was still a chance for her and Lucas, it was squashed now. Maya had always been the same with Josh, showing total consistency and unguarded emotion. No one could ever doubt how she felt about him and she had no problem showing it. Just like Maya had told Riley last year before her first date with Lucas, if you like someone don't be nervous and go for it. Josh made Maya weak at the knees but never nervous. Even in that dorm room when Riley pushed her into her bold choice, once Maya had Josh's attention she was her usual fierce, bold, expressive self. Maya commanded the attention of everyone in the room with her devotion to him.

Josh's description of Maya's behavior when he spoke with her today confirmed Riley's worst fears. Maya had moved on. If she hadn't Josh wouldn't seem so perplexed right now. Riley Matthews was more perceptive than people gave her credit for, aside from the apparent mega blind spot she had about Lucas and Maya, and she knew her young uncle had a soft spot for her best friend. Of course he would never admit it, but Josh was practically a brother to Riley, so she knew. It almost made her sad to see Maya's devotion come to an end. Now that his warnings that it was "just a crush" were apparently confirmed, Riley knew it made Josh a little bit sad as well.

"So how was she? What did she say?" Riley asked.

"I don't know, Riley, the whole conversation doesn't really make sense to me to be honest" Josh replied. "She said you asked her and Lucas to go on a date and figure out what they _are_ or something like that. I mean, I know how you feel about him, Riley. I was there when he asked Cory for permission to go on a date with you. I even endorsed it! Remember 'welcome to the party guys'? I would have never have given the 'Uncle Josh stamp of approval' if I didn't see it between you two. Why else would he put up with my crazy brother for an entire night playing that ridiculous game with us?"

"You say you 'see it' but apparently you are the only one. Maya and Lucas are fire. Lucas and Riley are…summer rain, boring, alike, practically 'brother and sister' some might…say" Riley started to tear up again.

Yes, Riley had put two and two together since the yearbook fiasco. Maya told her she was "confused" about her feelings for Lucas before the dance, and Riley learned there how you can love someone two different ways from Uncle Shawn's brother and her Uncle Eric later that night. Riley knew she loved Lucas like family, she loved all her friends like family, but she knew her feelings for Lucas were…more. But she was scared, which was the real confusion. Not being able to imagine a future without him in her life, like Shawn's brother and the girl he and Eric loved, almost made Riley wish she did love Lucas as a brother just so she could keep him in her life forever.

"OK I am not going to lie I have no idea what _that_ means, but about what your classmates said, what makes you think anyone's opinion matters but yours. You know how Lucas feels about you. Isn't that enough?" Josh struggled to understand Riley's logic in forming this plan when she was so obviously heartbroken sitting in front of him.

Riley responded "I thought it would be, until I started to see it too. They have this…connection, Josh. They joke with each other and he wanted to save art at school for her and Zay said he called her beautiful and why would someone want a pretty brunette when they could have the blonde beauty and why would someone want boring rain if they can have fire or chose Rileytown when they could have Mayaville?" The words tumbled out of her mouth rapidly and suddenly she was crying on his shoulder again.

Joshed rubbed her back as she regained her composure and caught her breath. He didn't catch half of what she was saying describing the "connection" between Maya and Lucas but it was obviously something weighing on her. He knew Riley had always been insecure but had no idea she thought she was so inadequate. Who made her feel this way? His parents told him she had recently had an issue at school with a bully, and honestly it was part of the reason he came to New York for this visit, but he heard she handled it like a pro. His parents were so proud of their fierce oldest grandchild. Obviously there were still scars deep down, judging by the sight of the shaking, self-doubting girl next to him. He mentally kicked himself for staying away so long.

After Riley calmed down she softly let out a breath and said, "Sorry to let it out like that Uncle Josh. It's not exactly stuff I could talk to Maya about, you know? And I don't want to put it on Mom and Dad either because they are so busy doing so many amazing things."

"Riley, don't ever apologize for confiding in me. Ever. I'm the one who is sorry I wasn't here for you when you were going through all this" Josh said. "But I am moving to the city and promise to always be there if you need to talk to me. Why do you think I chose NYU over Pennbrook? You guys were the selling point."

Riley smiled genuinely for the first time since he arrived. "Thanks Uncle Josh. I can't wait to spend more time with you and promise to only crash a few of your college parties" she joked. They fell into a comfortable silence.

Riley was amazed that just sitting with Josh in her bay window made her feel so much better than she had earlier. Even though she knew Maya and Lucas were currently on a date, possibly realizing the feelings everyone else saw were there, she felt stronger than she did before. She knew that no matter what happened she would still be Riley Matthews. She had faced down scary things before and grew stronger from those experiences. She would grow from this one too.

Josh broke the silence "Well I am no expert on these things, but I do believe ice cream is usually called for. Want to go pig out on chocolate and watch some cheesy movie that will make me cringe, niece?"

Riley laughed, "I think that sounds like an excellent idea, uncle. But I'd rather catch the Knicks game, that is, if it's OK with you."

"Oh thank God" Josh replied in relief as he bolted to the kitchen.

As she headed out of her room Riley looked back at the Bay Window, the magical, powerful spot where so much had changed today.

"I wonder what happens next" she mused.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Well guys, we made it. Texas is days away and as a special treat I plan to post updates as often as every day this week, if you are interested**_ __ __

 _ **As a Joshaya-pimary/Rucas-secondary person, writing the Lucaya date seemed…daunting. I wanted to do the couple justice. They have something really special and I can see why people like them so much. Their easy rapport hopefully comes across. What was supposed to be a chapter long date became…lengthier, lol. You shall see.**_

 _ **I can't wait for Texas and am trying to work in some of the stills that have been released just for fun.**_

 _ **Please continue to review so I know if you want the next "Date" installment**_ __

The Date Part 1

 _Topanga's_

Maya sat in the group's usual spot in somewhat of a daze. It usually took a while for her to recover after an encounter with Joshua Matthews, and his sudden appearance today was no different. He must think her the worst kind of friend, to be going on a date with "Captain Howdy" of all people, when Josh knew how infatuated his niece was. Maya tried to explain it wasn't their idea and that she is as loyal as she ever was, but her thoughts were always so scattered when she was around Josh. What had she even said to him? That she doesn't know how she feels? He must think her insane as well as disloyal. Oh well, she supposed Riley would probably clear things up for him and explain that she practically forced this scheme to happen. "Not that Josh's opinion mattered anyway" she muttered to herself unconvincingly.

"I got us smoothies" Lucas said, snapping Maya out of her reverie.

"Oh, ok that's fine. Sorry I was spacing out for a second there" she replied.

"No need to apologize, Maya. I know what you were thinking about."

Maya hesitantly looked at him "You do?"

"Maya I know how much you like Josh. You haven't exactly made it a secret" he chuckled. "I was there for the infamous Family Game Night, remember? Not to mention being witness to 'Caveman, Footprints, Hold Hands' or anything. Are you okay?"

Maya smirked at the memory "Oh yeah. I guess you could say my feelings for Josh are what put an end to our memorable double date. Sorry about that, by the way."

"It's okay; you made it up to me…" Lucas's words trailed off at the unplanned but obvious reference to Maya's pushing her best friend on the subway and his first kiss with Riley, and an uncomfortable silence fell between the two. It was obvious they both were remembering how different their last "date" together went.

Maya was always one to hide discomfort with humor so she sarcastically said "Well that took about 30 seconds to NOT listen to her. I never was good with listening to directions anyways, so let's just move on. We promised Riley we would talk about 'us' and I have never broken a promise to her and don't plan on starting now."

"I'm fine with that, Maya, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay first. That can't have been easy for you. God, Josh must think I'm the biggest tool alive right now for going on a date with Riley's best friend. I'm kind of surprised he didn't punch me, to be honest. I would if I were him."

Maya replied "It's fine, Lucas. I kind of explained to him as well as I could what was going on. I don't think he really gets it, but then again I'm kind of in the same boat. He's with her right now so I'm sure she's doing her best to put all the blame on herself like she always does."

"Yeah she does have that habit doesn't she" Lucas unconsciously smiled softly.

"OK cowboy let's chat then. How do you feel about me" Maya asked abruptly.

Lucas let out an abrupt breath/cough and replied "Wow you get straight to the point don't you? Um, I mean, you're my friend. You were one of my first friends in a new city and school. I...like you? Sorry I guess guys really do suck at talking about this kind of stuff."

Maya rolled her eyes "Thanks, Captain Obvious. How do you like me? Riley obviously senses something and so does the class so maybe we should start there, right? OK item one: the arts program. I am assuming the thing that made her uncomfortable was when you called me a good artist? Remember in class?"

"Yeah of course I remember, Maya, and you are. Riley knows that better than anyone" Lucas replied.

"I guess I never really thought anyone but Riley saw me that way. I mean most of the time we, you know you and me mostly just make fun of each other, Lucas, so it was…nice to know someone else saw me that way. I wasn't expecting anyone but Riley to care about an arts program for me. Truthfully I didn't really expect to care about it myself as much as I did."

Lucas responded "Maya of course I see it. Yes we tease each other, but I still care about you. I want you to be happy. You need to start seeing yourself like everyone else does. You have talent and deserve the chance to get better. I believe that today just as strongly as I did that week."

Maya looked at him stunned just as she had that day in the classroom. She remembered the confused and borderline shocked feeling she had at their first interaction that didn't include jokes or Riley. This was Ranger Rick. Riley's Lucas. Why did he care so much about her happiness? It's not as if she earned that kind of friendship from him. Her friends were Farkle and Riley, the two most loyal and best people in the world. She already knew she didn't deserve their friendship, where had this other one come from? She was Maya. The good things in her life were already starting to outnumber the bad, which unsettled her.

Growing up, people in her life didn't care or stick around. They didn't support her interests. She isn't sure what kind of weird luck she had when Riley, the Matthews family, and Farkle came into her life, but she wasn't going to question it. She learned to live with the fear she had that they would eventually leave her or realize she wasn't worth it, just like her father had. She would test boundaries by being disrespectful in class to Riley's Dad. She'd act out in big ways growing up. If she pushed hard enough she figured they had to see who she really was, and then they would leave. When that happened, she would be okay. She was always okay.

By some miracle the Matthews family and Farkle seemed determined to hold onto her. The harder she pushed the closer they pulled her in, determined to make her a permanent part of their lives. She still doesn't really know why, aside from their apparent devotion to lost causes. She learned to accept their love and loyalty, but part of her was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. And now even more good things were happening. She had Shawn, who was dating her mother, and she was begrudgingly becoming one of those hopeful suckers she used to pity.

Adding to the "too much good stuff is happening, something is seriously off" column of her life was Lucas. Here was this guy from Texas who had accepted her as a friend, and apparently a genuine one.

The realization she had that day hit her hard again, just as it had before. Lucas cared. She wasn't sure if it was romantic or anything, but it was obviously sincere. He wasn't just Riley's Lucas. He was her Lucas too. They had a connection outside of their core group of friends that she realized she truly valued. So at that point she dropped the nicknames (well most of the time, anyway) and tried to be more civil. Their interactions continued to confuse her, as she was still getting used to seeing him as a friend other than just the target of both her jokes and Riley's admiration. It was…nice to have another friend. But something about that week obviously got to Riley.

Maya remembered "I bet it was Zay's running commentary when we were talking. Riley was already insecure because of the yearbook so Zay's saying you were 'fired up on my behalf' and pointing out that we weren't joking around like we usually do got to her. She never told me that, but I know it did."

Lucas leaned back and let out an exasperated sigh "Zay and his big mouth. Am I not allowed to compliment a friend on her talent and say I want her to do what she is talented at? I told you guys his mouth is always getting him into trouble. He blurts things out without even thinking about how people might feel. Like the stupid 'blonde beauty/pretty brunette' line. I mean, could I _sound_ shallower?"

"Yeah, about that…" Maya replied. The comparison had bothered her for a while now, and made her question how exactly Lucas did like her. Did he have a crush on her? Now was as good a time as any to figure it out. After all she promised to discuss this stuff, and, she reminded herself again, she never broke a promise to Riley Matthews.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N My internet was down last night otherwise I would have posted this already, I will try to continue to do once a day as part of countdown to Texas! Continues thanks for the great reviews and support. I am pleased my Lucaya readers think I have done them justice, because I really want to honor the characters.**_

 _ **Special shout out to onceuponatime2011 whose boyfriend was semi-quoted here as he had a very similar response to Lucas's…protective reaction in Rileytown.**_

 _ **On with the date! This builds to the scene depicted in some stills from Texas 3 as requested by a reviewer**_ __

The Date Part 2

Topanga's

Lucas leaned back and let out an exasperated sigh "Zay and his big mouth. Am I not allowed to compliment a friend on her talent and say I want her to get to do what she wants? I told you guys his mouth is always getting him into trouble. He blurts things out without even thinking about how people might feel. Like the stupid 'blonde beauty/pretty brunette' line. I mean, could I sound shallower?"

"Yeah, about that…" Maya replied.

Lucas quickly jumped in "Okay Maya I know what you were thinking, and yeah, I did talk about you guys with Zay. And we're guys. When I tell a guy I made friends with two girls of course his first question is about looks."

"So he was telling the truth?" Maya asked.

"Well, yeah Maya. I mean you are really pretty. I have eyes, you know. Zay coined the term 'blonde beauty' and I just kind of went with it. It helped him remember the differences between you guys. But I'm not that shallow, I talked about other stuff too. Leave it to Zay to leave the other stuff out."

Maya responded "Actually he did say some really nice stuff you told him about Riley. I could tell that, based on what Zay said, Riley meant a lot to you."

"She does mean a lot to me" Lucas replied emphatically.

"I know! I just meant during your conversations with Zay. Don't get defensive cowboy. I witnessed first-hand just as many, in fact way more, Riley and Lucas moments as you saw with me and Josh. You don't need to convince me you care about her. Knowing Riley though, she focused on the negative. She has always been insecure. Back to the issue of 'feelings' I don't think you did anything for me that you wouldn't have done for the others. Right?"

Lucas answered "Of course. At least I'd like to think so. If I can't beat people up to the point of being expelled in order to be there for my friends, the least I can do is show how little rhythm I have to save an arts program. Public humiliation was totally worth it."

"Thanks for that. I'll try to limit your need to sing and dance in the future. It's for the best. Believe me" Maya laughed remembering their "thinking creatively" vaudeville performance that magically had worked. Maya said as her laughter calmed. Lucas pretended to be offended at first, but Maya could tell he was relieved.

"Seriously though it's nice to know you guys have my back" Maya sincerely said "But if Riley was feeling like you would never get, using Zay's words here, 'fired up' for her she can't doubt that now. I mean you broke a freaking table for her, in her mother's bakery no less. And her mom is a shark lawyer who could sue you back to Texas."

Lucas scrunched his forehead "Man I didn't even think of that. Thank God Topanga was cool with it. The only thought I had was that I had to get to her. No one needs to deal with stuff like that alone."

Maya looked at Lucas wryly "Um Lucas? You went a little above and beyond there. I mean you crashed into the room like a freaking wrecking ball. Not to mention it was obvious even to Mr. Matthews that you could barely contain yourself. Part of me was worried you were going to beat up that girl or something."

"Ha. Ha. That isn't what I meant and you know it. I just didn't want Riley to have to deal with it. I would have figured out something. She just, had already dealt with enough of it. I wanted to keep her from getting more hurt than she already had" Lucas responded.

Maya replied "Believe me, I get the instinct. I offered to handle it too, remember? Turns out we both underestimated her a little bit on that one."

"Yeah, we did. She was great" he responded softly "I just don't understand people. Why would you want to tear someone like her down? Can't they see that someone like her is special? It sucks someone would use that against her."

"I know. It's really nice that you get that too, Lucas. I'm not sure if I ever told you that. Lots of guys would avoid the 'weird,' especially at our age. Farkle and I have always known how amazing she is. It's nice that other people can see it too" Maya sincerely complimented him.

"How could I not?" Lucas replied. They shared a smile, and any awkwardness was gone.

Maya continued "Ok then. We addressed that your reaction to the Arts Program goes with your knight in shining armor thingy you got going on, and that Zay has a big mouth. This is a pretty productive date so far, I must say. Go us." Maya lifted her smoothie and toasted with Lucas.

Matthews Apartment:

Riley and Josh were uncomfortably full after gorging on unspeakable amounts of ice cream and chocolate and were laying on opposite ends of the couch groaning. Riley heard her phone beep, then groaned at the effort it took to move off the couch to reach for her phone.

Josh heard Riley let out a strangled sound as she dropped her phone "Everything okay niece? You look panicked. What's going on?" he asked worriedly.

"Um, yeah, no, sorry Josh. It's just a text from my Mom. Don't worry everything is OK. She just needs me to…do something for her" Riley answered, words tumbling out of her mouth.

"What does she need you to do?" Josh asked.

Riley's eyes darted around the room as she anxiously paced and she answered "Mom needs me to go to Topanga's. The expense reports for last month are in her office here and she needs me to fax them to her from the bakery with this month's expense reports, which are on her desk there. The copies on her flash drive aren't like, in the right format or something I don't know, so I have to get the original and fax it to her. And the only original copy is…there. She only asked because she needs both originals to be faxed to her so she figured I could do both at the same time I didn't want her to think anything was wrong with me and we don't have a fax machine here and the waitress doesn't know how mom organizes her office there and-"

Josh cut her off because Riley was speaking in endless run on sentences again "Riley don't worry about it, I can take care-"

"No! Uncle Josh remember? I am fine. Besides you don't know where the stuff is either and Mom is super OCD about her offices. I make the most sense. Really, I will be fine. They may not even be there. They were just meeting there at 6" Riley replied, realizing she most likely sounded like a pathetic stalker "I'll go get the report she needs from her office here and then we can go okay? Okay."

Josh grabbed the apartment keys "Well this should be interesting" he said under his breath as they rushed out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N Ask and you shall receive! More positive feedback means more motivation for me**_ __ _ **Special thanks my reviewers, I am horrid at saying it, but I truly love and appreciate every fav, follow, and especially review. I never thought I would EVER write ANYTHING and am so grateful for the support.**_

 _ **Bluestriker666, xForeverAndAlways, SibunaGleekR5er, and Skygazer13 – you guys are amazing and make my day every time, thanks for sticking with me and supporting me I hope I continue to do well**_ __ __

 _ **OK PEOPLE Texas is coming in about 48 hours Florida time and I for one am READY! This scene is based on stills from Texas 3, and was requested by XoxMountainGirlxoX…on with the date!**_

The Date 3

 _Topanga's_

As Riley and Josh arrived at Topanga's she stopped abruptly before walking in the door.

"You okay, Riley?" Josh asked.

"Yes, yes, um, well if I do something that looks weird will you promise not to judge me please?" Riley begged.

"Riley how could I possibly-oh that's what you meant." Josh answered as he saw Riley climb on the patio bench below the bakery window to peer in "Riley I can just go and-"

"No Uncle Josh I am fine. I've done this before a few different times, promise?" Riley said in hushed tones, as she waved hurriedly at him to be quiet.

Riley was able to see through the window the very thing she was afraid to see. They were there. They were sitting in the same seats and drinking the same smoothies and talking with each other, comfortably. Of course they were, they were perfect. She sadly saw them both share a laugh and a smile as they toasted their smoothie glasses together.

Riley slowly got down from the bench and sat. Josh could tell she had seen something she didn't like, so obviously this ridiculous scheme of hers was turning out exactly as she feared.

"They're in there, I just need a minute" Riley softly said "They look like they are having a really great time."

Josh suddenly felt a surge of anger. How dare someone make his niece feel this way? Maya had made it sound like this was some crazy formality she was doing for Riley. And Lucas? What a tool! Who dates two best friends? He knew reasonably there was more to the story and he was biased as Riley's family and also maybe a little against the match cause of his own "stuff" with Maya, but families can get away with being irrational when hearts and relationships are involved.

"Screw it. Riley Give me the report and the keys to the office. You wrote down the reports she needs and fax number at home. I can look up the stupid report in her office and send them myself. If Topanga is as anal about her office as you say it should be exactly where she said it is. Wait here." Josh grabbed the papers and took off into the restaurant. He didn't even look to his right as he rushed past the counter to the back.

Riley couldn't even react as she sat outside quietly. Josh was off in a blur before she could even object. She heard footsteps walk down the stairs and come to a stop in front of her.

"Riley? What are you doing out here?" Farkle asked. He could tell she was upset. Loving Riley and Maya for most of his life and being the scientist he was, there was little that escaped his observation.

Riley was barely containing tears, "Farkle, hi. Um, I had to run an errand for my mom and then Josh and I are going home to watch the Knicks game."

"That still doesn't answer what you are doing out here, and now I am left to wonder where Josh is too" Farkle responded.

Riley sighed, dang it, this was such an inconvenient time to be heartbroken. "He's inside, mom's office, doing the errand thingy."

"And you are out here. This suggests that there is something inside to which you are avoiding. Otherwise you would have completed the errand for your mother yourself. Riley what is it?" Farkle asked. He couldn't think of a reasonable explanation for her avoidance behavior so obviously he had to investigate himself.

Farkle gave Riley a knowing look as he climbed on the bench beside her to look in the bakery window. This was like an established ritual in these circumstances as the disruption to the activities inside was minimal. Looking inside he saw the event that must be distressing her.

"Riley I told you this was not a well thought out decision. Why did you go through with it?" Farkle asked.

Yes, Riley had run her brilliant scheme by Farkle before putting it into action with their other best friends. He was skeptical at best and questioned the logic of her plan, as well as the feelings behind it. But he knew she was determined, so questioning her further would accomplish little.

"I just, had to know. If they can make each other happy I'm happy for them. They are both so important to me how could I not? Besides I don't think I could ever date Lucas or even be friends with them both without wondering if I was standing in the way of something beautiful, which apparently I was. See, Farkle? It all worked out just as I thought it would" Riley tried to smile but a strained grimace was the best she could produce.

Farkle turned and walked to the door "You mean feared it would. This is ridiculous, Riley. I am going inside and telling them that you li-"

Riley cut Farkle off by slapping her hand over his mouth and dragged him back outside to keep him from interrupting the date "Farkle please. You promised me you would let me do this my way. This is what I want. I can't stand in the way. Please. I trusted you."

Riley's words stopped him cold. He had promised her confidentiality and loyalty. He couldn't betray her now. "Well if you can't beat them join them" he reasoned to himself.

"Fine. I guess we'll just have to see what happens next. I am going inside but I won't talk about you with them, I promise. Josh is most likely done with whatever errand brought you here. I can assume he wants to avoid them as much as you do, so my entrance will provide nice distraction for you both to leave. Sound good?"

Riley let out a huge relieved breath as she said "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Farkle was right, as usual. He was the perfect distraction as he encountered a surprised Lucas and Maya on their date, while Josh quickly exited the bakery and he and Riley went home.

As they walked back into the apartment and settled down on the couch to watch the game, Riley sadly thought about the success of her efforts "Well, looks like I'm still the King."

 _ **Next Chapter: the conclusion of the date…**_

 _ **Also, that Joshaya "one-shot" I mentioned earlier has turned into a multi –part story, apparently because I can't seem to shut up about those two. We're talking "2000 words about one meaningful look" verbosity here. Still interested?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N I meant to post this last night but fell asleep. Texas starts tonight! I am so ready. Are you? Here is the conclusion of Lucas and Maya's date. What started out as 1 chapter became 4, oops?**_

 _ **There is more to this story, do not fear. Channeling MJ: What you think is going to happen may not in fact be happening**_ __

 _ **Enjoy!**_

The Date 4 

_Topanga's_

"Okay Lucas so we have managed to do exactly what we said we wouldn't, yet again. Let's get back on track. Feelings here we go" Maya stated "how do you want to do this. We promised cowboy."

"Well what about you, Maya. I know you know what it's like to look at someone that way, not to bring up Josh again, so how are things different with me. And then I'll do the same for you okay. Then can we please stop talking about the feelings stuff? I am about to turn in my dude card."

"It's more of a…I don't know how describe it. When he smiles at me or looks at me in a particular way it's like butterflies in my stomach and I feel heavy and light at the same time. But when he smiles or even doesn't smile at me I just feel like the rest of the world disappears, like I am the only thing in the world to him. How messed up is that? A guy who has rejected me a million times and even talking about him makes my head swim" Maya explained "it sucks."

"That's a bad thing?" Lucas chuckled "What's wrong with that?"

"Because it's stupid, and delusional, and dysfunctional, and hard. Because he isn't ever going to see me that way. Because it's one sided and that's not going to change" Maya answered "Because I am some desperate annoyance who can't seem to take a hint from him."

"I don't see that, Maya. I mean every time I've heard him give excuses it's always the age thing. That doesn't mean it's one sided. Besides it's a temporary excuse" Lucas reasoned.

"What do you mean 'temporary excuse'?" Maya asked.

Lucas answered "Well I mean what's the big deal. Three years, right? My parents are 10 years apart and are happy. 14 and 17 yeah, that's a big gap. But the gap gets smaller. Josh knows that. If he really didn't like you don't you think he would just say so? Like if you are this 'desperate annoyance' why wouldn't he just turn you down? His excuse has an expiration date and has to do with the year you were born not the person you are. He's probably trying to convince himself just as much as you, to be honest. Chances are he has feelings for you. Guys aren't as complicated as y'all like to think we are, Maya."

Maya didn't want to believe him, but she felt a small spark of hope ignite inside.

"Thank you Lucas. That was actually really helpful" Maya said gratefully.

"You sound surprised. Maya, welcome to 'Benefit of Guy Friends 101: Insider Info'" Lucas responded.

Just then, Farkle entered Topanga's and spotted his two friends. Lucas and Maya looked startled.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Farkle asked.

Maya jumped in "Farkle this is not what it looks like Riley-"

"Maya I have better sense than to doubt your loyalty to Riley, and same goes for Lucas. And whatever happens, I am sure everything will be okay. It always is."

"Thanks Farkle. What are you doing here?"

"Zay and I have been asked to choreograph the school musical because of our combined experience in various forms of dance. We are meeting here to establish a practice schedule for the coming months" Farkle answered.

"Well well well what have we here?!" Ever one for perfect timing Zay entered Topanga's and joined his three friends.

"None of our business, Zay, let's go get to work" Farkle said as he shuffled Zay towards the counter.

Once they left to sit at the bar stools Maya continued the conversation between her and Lucas saying "OK Lucas your turn. I have volumes in my head about how Riley feels about you, but how do you feel about her?"

Lucas paused for a second then said "Back in Texas I was different. I had anger issues. I mean y'all have seen some of it but it was a lot worse there. It hurt my school grades, friendships, and family. I justified it by saying it was for my friends and I was only protecting them and stuff, but that's not true. Remember detention? Rileytown vs Mayaville? There's a reason I went with Mayaville, Maya. I have that part of me. My first instinct is always going to be "go to war" and "beat them up" because that's how I learned you can get things done. When I moved here I had a brand new start. I could be the person I want to be. That was a huge opportunity for me. Yeah I could be the athlete but I could also be smart, and I could make the right kind of friends, and I could work on better reactions to things, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that. We all want a chance to start over once in a while and you actually got one" Maya answered.

"Exactly. So I make these amazing friends here, and one of them is this girl who looks at me like she really cares. She sees the best in everyone. She wants to fix things and never ever gives up. No sacrifice is too big for her friends. Every time I doubt her, like when I thought y'all were going after me in the election last year, she proves me wrong by showing some amazing other part of herself. I mean Maya, most people would have stopped when we fixed the situation with Farkle, but she wanted to save Billy too, after he had been so horrible to her friend. How insane is that?"

Maya couldn't help but smile and feel her eyes water as she saw someone express such deep appreciation for Riley. What friend wouldn't feel that way?

Lucas continued "Anyway I didn't mean to go on, but that's how I feel. Janitor Harley was right, Maya. We need the good people, to find the good in us."

"Don't you ever worry that she only likes the good side of you? That you have to be 'Lucas the Good'?" Maya asked.

"I worried a little bit when Zay came and she found out I had a secret, I'm not gonna lie. She was so mad and I thought it was because I wasn't the perfect person she thought I was. But it wasn't. She was mad I didn't feel I could tell her, and that I might not trust her as a true friend. I never even told her the secret, Maya. She took my word that I was 'worth it' because she believes in me. And even when she saw the dark side of me she believed I could still do the good things I want to do in life.

"She knows I don't want to be that person again. I think that's why she didn't tell me about the bully. She worried I would go off the handle and end up kicked out of school or something, I'm sure. She wanted to protect me, just like I wanted to protect her. That's a nice feeling. Riley's the same with you. She cares about you just as much whether you mess up or not, right?"

Maya nodded "Yup. She never stops. I don't think she would for you either; I just wanted you to know you don't have to feel pressure to be anyone but who you are. Trust me."

"No pressure, but she makes me want to be the kind of person I want to be, if that makes sense" Lucas answered.

Maya came to a realization "Wow. Lucas. You love her."

Lucas looked taken aback "What? No I mean I like her but we are only-"

Maya interrupted "Liar! Lucas Friar you are in love with Riley Matthews. 'Love' love. Not 'friend' love. 'I am in love with you' love. Oh my God this is insane!"

"Maya please stop. We aren't even together right now and she doesn't want to be more than friends anyways. You heard her-"

"Oh please Ranger Rick you have to have more brains than that in your scarecrow head. You know as well as I do she adores you as much as she did when she fell into your lap on the subway" Maya said confidently.

"You pushed her" Lucas challenged.

"Yeah, and now I'm pushing you…again" Maya said. She sat back with a smile as she grabbed her smoothie and took another sip "Go get the girl cowboy. Before someone else does. I heard Charlie Gardner was talking about asking her out again…"

"What. Really? Again?" Lucas asked.

"Yup. So hop along now, hopalong. Oh, and Lucas, now that we have clarified our 'feelings' are of the friendship variety, there is something I need to do for Riley" Maya said as she took her strawberry smoothie and dumped it on his head.

"What did you do that for?" Lucas asked as Farkle and Zay sat with their jaws dropped watching the scene in front of them.

"Well you went on a date with another girl, Lucas. It's my job to show you that is just unacceptable behavior for the guy who loves my best friend" Maya said with extra snarky tone lacing every word.

"Lesson learned, Ma'am" Lucas joked as he tipped an imaginary cowboy hat at her and went to get cleaned up.

Maya looked back at Farkle and Zay "Shows over boys. I got a best friend to go see."

 _ **Phew! Longest. Date. Ever. Now we move towards resolution. Don't worry, readers who love my angsty stuff. There is plenty of angst coming up before this story ends.**_

 _ **Maya is me with my best friend's boyfriends. I may or may not have dumped a beverage on a guy's head myself when he was being a loser to my friend. He deserved it!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N Well we survived Texas people! I am winding down this particular story, only a couple of chapters left, but I have really enjoyed writing it and hope to continue with others. Feedback from you all has really meant a lot to me on this, my very first piece.**_

 _ **If you are interested, I have posted the first chapter of a Joshaya fic entitled "Loophole." It was originally a one-shot but I couldn't help myself**_ __

 **Ch. 12**

 _Matthews Apartment_

The apartment was strangely quiet for a busy weekend with guests and visitors. Right now the only occupants were Riley and Josh in the den watching the basketball game. Topanga was still working late at the office, so her wonderful husband had decided to surprise her with takeout from one of their favorite restaurants to share dinner, which Riley knew was sweet but also a little nauseating at the same time as she was once again reminded of their epic love. Auggie had arranged to spend the night at his friend Dewey's ("Doy!" Riley corrected her inner monologue) house.

Riley and Josh were still recovering from their junk food binge, but even that coupled with the events of the day couldn't temper Riley's enthusiasm watching the action at Madison Square Garden on the television. Josh laughed at his niece's unwavering loyalty to the currently "less than stellar" franchise, nut he also admitted her commitment. It was a true Matthews trait.

The front door swung openly suddenly and banged against the apartment wall. Maya had never needed an invitation to barge in before so this was pretty common, but she was honestly the last person Josh and Riley expected to see after witnessing her date with Lucas at Topanga's.

"Bay window. Bay window right now" the blonde demanded.

Riley was stunned but able to reply "Maya I don't-"

Maya cut her off, "Bay window right now, Riley. Ring Power lets go" and she rushed upstairs to Riley's room like a blur. Once they heard the door to Riley's room open Maya shouted down, "Come on Riley. And don't go anywhere, Uncle Boing. I'm not finished with you yet."

Riley looked hesitantly at Josh as they still processed the tornado that had just burst through the den "Sorry, Uncle Josh, when we say 'Ring Power' you have to it's a rule." Yes, even though she loved them, the Knicks were a commitment that couldn't begin to be compared to "Ring Power."

Riley quietly walked upstairs and entered her room. Maya was sitting at her usual spot in the window seat. Riley tried to read her facial expression but right now all she could see was determination. Maya was here on a mission and Riley was dumbfounded as to what it could be.

"Ok Riles listen up and listen up good. I got like 15 minutes before he gets here. He's probably going to come to the window because he won't want to risk running into your parents or Josh" Maya reasoned to herself.

Riley remained confused and asked "Who's coming through the window, Maya?"

"Your cowboy" Maya answered with a smirk.

Riley's eyes grew wide "Maya he's not my cowboy we went over this earlier."

"Nope! See your strategy of trying to push us together ain't workin' out as planned" Maya said.

Riley, still in a state of confusion said "Maya, that's not what I was doing. I told you-"

"Riley I am down to like 10 minutes max at this point so I don't want to spend that time arguing with you. I dumped a smoothie on him to buy some time but I am pretty sure he is as determined to be here as I am."

Riley's jaw dropped "You dropped a smoothie on him? Why would you do that?"

Maya grabbed Riley's hand and lead her over to sit next to her at their bay window and emphatically said "Because it's who we are, Riley."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked still confused and anxious.

"We are Lucas and Maya, Riley. We care about each other. We're friends. I love making fun of him because he needs someone like me to take him down once in a while so he doesn't start to get conceited. He needs you for-"

"For why? Why does he need me?" Riley asked.

"You do the opposite. You build him up. You listen to his stories, Riley. You make him feel like the hero you believe he is. I can't be that person, and I don't want to be. It's not us."

Riley countered "But you guys are fire, Maya-"

"Yes, and? Fire is fun but did Lucas ever tell you that was what he wanted? You kind of made that decision for him today. We talked, Riley. He told me what he wants. He wants you. He wants someone who believes in him. You make him feel he can do anything, Riley. Do you understand?"

Riley quietly responded "He said that?"

Maya nodded "Pretty much, yeah. And I for one couldn't agree with him more. But don't tell him I agree with him on anything okay? He'll get an ego."

"But what about the 'brother' thing, Maya? I know that's how you think I love Lucas" Riley said, finally addressing the elephant in the room that had been lurking since the yearbooks came out.

Maya looked surprised "You knew?"

"I've known for a while that's how you felt."

Maya started shaking her head "I don't know Riley. It's not my job to tell you how to feel about him. To be honest I think I was confused. I see how comfortable you are with him, and you weren't that way when you dated, and then I had this sudden realization when I was you that maybe that's how you are best together. I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I don't want to keep secrets from you, Riley."

Riley could tell her friend was torn and tears that had been forming in her eyes began to fall "It's okay I know you just wanted to protect me."

"But Riley the only person who knows how you feel about Lucas is you. Today showed me that. You wanted to push us together because you were convinced that you knew how we really felt about each other. Well guess what? We didn't feel that way" Maya reasoned.

Riley responded "But how do you feel about him?"

"He is really important to me, Riley, and not just because he was your boyfriend or because I have fun teasing him. He is important to me because I care about him" Maya answered.

Riley looked down at her folded hands on her lap and shakily asked "and how do you care about him?"

"Like I care about my friends, Riley. Different than how I care about you and Farkle, but not in a romantic way. We're friends now. And I don't have a lot of friends. It's weird and uncomfortable at times and I get confused, but I know that it is not because I like him like that. You are just going to have to trust me" Maya said.

Riley was able to look her friend in the eyes to determine if she was being genuine or sincere, or if Maya was stepping back from Lucas like Riley had believed she had all this time. Maya reached over and squeezed her hands as Riley asked "Are you sure?"

"Honey, I promise. I was confused and stupid and I kept secrets. No wonder you are worried. But I am sure. I like Lucas a lot, but in a completely different way than I like Josh. Josh makes me feel all of those stupid feelings you used to talk about Lucas making you feel."

"Maya are you-"

"Yes, Riley. Believe me I wish I was less sure about Josh. It stinks because he has completely ruined me for every other guy in the entire world and there is no way he will ever have feelings for me like that, but I can't seem to get over it. And as much as it sucks that it is just me, I don't want to give that up for a relationship where I feel less, you know? It's pathetic, but I don't want to settle for less."

Riley grasped Maya's hands in hers "You shouldn't have to, Peaches, and you won't. Remember Pluto? There is someone out there for you to love. I believe in you."

Maya wiped her teats and put on a smile as she said "Well now that the issue of 'Maya and Lucas' has been settled, are you okay? Because I am pretty sure he will be here any second."

As if on cue, Riley and Maya heard a light tap on the glass behind them. Riley sighed as the girls stood up and she opened the window. Lucas climbed into her room like usual and the three friends stood there in awkward silence, just as they had hours earlier when this scheme of Riley's started.

"Well as much as I would like to stick around for this little chat, I have a Boing to talk to and I know Riley will give me the run-down later. Have fun kids!" Maya enthusiastically said as she skipped out the door, closing the door behind her.

"Hey" Lucas said, looking at her unsurely.

"Hi" Riley replied.

Each waited for the other to continue the conversation but neither knew where to start.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Don't worry, my angst-loving readers. Life is a long story and things rarely are wrapped up with a pretty bow…**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N Well I am still emotionally processing the Texas 3 but was able to focus on this little conversation. I know I promised angst to some of y'all and if this chapter doesn't deliver, the rest of the story will. Ah to be in Middle School again…not so much**_ __

 _ **Please continue to review, they really mean so much to me! CluelessPenguin I look forward to your reviews every time**_ __

Chapter 13

"Hey" Lucas said, looking at her unsurely.

"Hi" Riley replied.

Each waited for the other to continue the conversation but neither knew where to start.

Their interactions were always so predictable up until today, and she couldn't imagine losing the intimate nature those simple words had for her and Lucas. Unable to bear falling into their old pattern of exchanging greetings in lieu of conversation Riley mustered up some of the courage she displayed earlier that day.

"How was your date?" Riley asked with more hesitation than she intended.

Lucas was conflicted standing in front of her. The English language was too limited to put a name to what he was feeling. One moment he wanted to grab her and shake some sense into her for coming up with this ridiculous scheme. The next moment he wanted to get on his knees and beg her forgiveness for ever making her doubt what they had. He wanted to yell in frustration that no one had asked his opinion on things, that his feelings were being decided for him. He wanted to laugh at how ridiculous she was when she came up with these crazy schemes to change people's lives in such a kind-hearted and adorable way. He wanted to hug and comfort her because she looked so hesitant and vulnerable this very second, while also wanting to stand back and admire the confidence she must have gathered to handle the day. Is there a word for that in existence? Feeling the entire spectrum of human emotions in the span of one moment?

Lucas had done his fair share of growing this year just as his friends had. He knew that people change people. Riley helped him change for the better every day he was with her, like his own personal ray of sunshine into the darker part of his personality. Unfortunately his base instincts kicked in and he gave into "Texas Lucas."

"Are you kidding me Riley?" Lucas exclaimed loudly, "That's what you have to say right now? I don't even know where to begin with you and that is the question you ask me right now?"

Riley responded defensively, "Well I'm sorry. This isn't exactly familiar ground for me, Lucas."

"How about being honest, Riley? Didn't we promise to always be honest with each other? This has been the most bizarre day of my life so at least give me that."

Riley sat down on her bay window, resigned, as she said "You're right. I'm sorry. I talked to Maya so obviously I know what happened. I just didn't know what to say. I don't know what to do or how to feel right now." She motioned for him to join her on her window seat.

Any frustration Lucas felt immediately melted away at her words. He could never stay mad at her even if he had a legitimate reason. Who could? She had unknowingly wrapped him around her finger practically from the moment she fell into his lap on the subway. Of course she had no idea the power she had over him and probably never would. When she was bullied he would have given up anything to protect her. Screw growth. Screw his reputation. Screw the good opinion of her father he worked so hard to earn. He would give all that up in the blink of an eye for her. She was Riley, of course he would.

His secondary instinct to protect her kicked in once his anger lifted as he said "Well join the club" with a smirk to make her feel better "I don't know how to feel either."

Riley looked at him gratefully for calming down and he immediately knew fighting off those instincts and letting go of his anger was worth it for that look. He sat down next to her, closer than she probably wanted but he needed her calming presence right now.

"Lucas I realized something when I was talking to Maya. I never gave you the opportunity to talk earlier. To be honest I had this whole thing planned out in my head, speech this afternoon and all, and didn't really give anyone else a chance to talk."

"Yeah I kind of noticed that" he replied with a small smile.

Riley continued "Well I just had something in my mind and I was determined to see it through. I guess I am kind of stubborn that way. But it was unfair to you and Maya. I knew you both would go through with it if I really wanted you to. That wasn't right."

Lucas wondered for a moment if maybe she did have some idea of the power she held over him, and if she was anyone other than Riley, he would worry about being manipulated or coerced. But just like the confusion at the dance, he knew her motives were always pure even when she did mess up. It was one of the things he loved most about her.

"Well I will forgive you on the condition you let me talk now, okay?" Lucas asked.

Riley smiled and nodded, relieved to let someone else drive the conversation on this emotionally exhausting day.

"I understand why you did what you did, Riley. Knowing who you are, it makes perfect sense. Looking back at things since the yearbooks came out I really should have seen this coming. And I want to apologize to you as well."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong" Riley asked.

"Riley I saw how upset you were. You actually thought we were better off if you were this ridiculous 'emo' version of yourself. You believed the class when they said me and Maya were a good couple, which we aren't by the way, but we'll come back to that. I am your friend and I saw you were hurting. I should have done more to make you feel better about yourself. I was just so frustrated with everyone becoming other people and freaking Donny Barnes and the class thinking they can tell us how we feel, I lost sight of what was important."

Riley asked "And what was that?"

"You" Lucas answered "I should have done more to reassure you that we all need Riley Matthews, the real one, in our lives. I should have done more to remind you that what other people say doesn't matter. They see 'Smiley Riley' and that hurt you, but I know there is more to you than that. I should have done more to prove to the class that Maya and I weren't a couple and shouldn't be. The idea was just so out of left field for me I didn't realize I had to. I was upset that week, and I'm sorry I didn't do more."

Riley's eyes began to fill up with tears as he spoke. She didn't think she had any more in her at this point but apparently she did. She replied "It's okay, Lucas. It's my flaw, remember? Insecurity? That's not your fault, it's always mattered more to me what other people think of me than what I think of myself."

"That's the point, Riley. I do know that about you. And part of friendship is helping correct those flaws. You felt like no one valued you or needed you. I should have done more to show you that we do. We need you a lot. When you and Maya came into your mom's bakery that afternoon and you were back to yourself, I can't even tell you how happy it made me. It was like the sun was back or something. Riley, I don't think I could have made it in New York without you. Did I ever tell you that?"

Riley wiped her tears "Thank you, Lucas. You mean a lot to me too."

"The yearbook shook your confidence in yourself, your friends, and us. It explains the confusion over semi-formal" Lucas continued.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"So I always just kind of figured we would go together. Which is dumb, and when I told my momma what happened she smacked me on the back of my head and talked about 'you know what they say about people that assume things, son' and 'every girl deserves to go with someone who put in the effort, son' all through that weekend. So I'm sorry for that. Lesson learned, believe me."

Riley let out a quiet laugh as he spoke and Lucas was thrilled to see a little bit of the smile he would do just about anything to produce. Hopefully he was getting through to her.

He continued "But like I said, I just figured we would go together. I never considered that we wouldn't. I don't have a 'notebook' or anything about us, Riley, but if I did there would only be one side to it. I should have realized you had doubts about us as soon as I saw it. Then I could have fixed things and Charlie wouldn't have even had the chance to ask you. But I never even thought you might not be as sure about us as I was. We had an 'unofficial thing' all year but I always figured it was temporary until we were ready for more."

"I thought so too, at least I thought I thought so. Does that make sense?" Riley asked.

Lucas smiled "Not really, but I understand it anyways. So looking back I probably looked like an insensitive jerk that didn't care enough to ask you."

"No, Lucas, I mean I was confused, because I had this idea in my mind of what I would wear and how you would ask me. It's not fair to put that on you. And in the end it didn't even matter. Charlie had the biggest 'ask' ever and I still just wanted to go with you in the end" Riley answered.

"I know that, Riley. I know you. That's why I wasn't upset. Well I mean I was upset with Charlie but that's just because I was jealous and he's kind of an ass hat."

Riley laughed "Lucas, stop. Charlie is nice. He's just…persistent."

"Believe me, I know. I had to basically follow him around at the dance to make sure he didn't pressure you. And then he cut in on our dance and was practically goading me into an argument with him. I was 3 seconds away from punching him" Lucas admitted.

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed. She had no idea he was so upset.

"It's OK, Riley. I was able to avoid responding. You were there. You always make me want to be better than that" Lucas said "and in the end, it was all just a big misunderstanding between us because we had two different ideas about what we are. A wise man once told me on the day I met him 'Bad things happen when you don't know who you are.'"

Riley smiled as he referenced her father's lesson on the Civil War. That was the day Lucas came into her life and changed it forever. "Thanks for explaining that to me, Lucas. I mean we talk about anything and everything from basketball to 'Cuddle Bunnies' but this is the first time we are talking about this. I don't get why it's so hard."

"Because it's a big deal, I guess. But we need to do it. We need to always be honest with each other and makes sure we are on the same page. All of this drama could have been avoided if we had" Lucas answered.

"Well I guess practice helps" Riley reasoned.

Lucas smiled at her "So I think that about covers it, right? The misunderstandings? I'm assuming Maya told you we aren't 'couple' material before I got here."

"Yeah she did. And I believe her. I shouldn't have tried to push you both together. I just saw the connection the class did and let it build up in my mind. And you both make me so happy, it seemed natural you would make each other happy" Riley said.

Lucas continued "But this isn't about her Riley. This is about you and me, Riley and Lucas. There are always going to be people that say things, make us question what we are, stuff like that. We need to know better than to let them. All of this could have been avoided with one conversation."

"Is this when we have that conversation then?" Riley asked.

Lucas answered "Well is as good a time as any."

"Okay but Lucas I know you aren't going to like what I have to say."

Lucas felt a pit in his stomach at her words. Where did he go wrong? Did he not convince her? What could she mean?

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **I also continue to work on my JoshxMaya fic "Loophole" and plan on adding the next part in the next few days**_ __ _ **It doesn't seem to garner as many reviews as "Growth" so I hope those of you who read it are liking it. Josh and Maya are endgame!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Here is one of the final chapters of my story. Your reviews, follows, and favorites are all so meaningful to me. This chapter goes out to anyone who follows me on twitter as I just "revealed" myself as a fanfic author. On twitter I am nanfromflorida so feel free to follow me there!**_

Chapter 14

" _Okay but Lucas I know you aren't going to like what I have to say."_

 _Lucas felt a pit in his stomach at her words. Where did he go wrong? Did he not convince her? What could she mean?_

"Riley, you're doing it again…" Lucas warned.

"Doing what?" Riley responded.

He answered "Assigning my feelings to me without letting me figure them out for myself. Didn't we talk about this about 30 seconds ago?" He hoped humoring her would continue to put her at ease because she was obviously worried about his reaction to whatever she was about to say. He never wanted Riley to worry around him again.

Riley smiled and continued "Ok, that's true. Sorry, again. I just don't know where to start and it's been such a long day, Lucas."

He could see the tired look in her eyes "Well the best thing to do then is to just be honest with each other. No fear. No filter. No need to pretend something that isn't true OK? Maybe you're so tired because it's exhausting trying to hide who you really are."

"That makes sense. Okay so I am going to just start at the beginning I guess. Remember when we met on the subway that day?" She continued when he nodded and smiled "Well I don't know if you could tell by my goofy laugh or awkward 'heart eye emoji' look on my face but I kind of got a crush on you."

Lucas reached for her hand and held it in his own as he smiled at the memory "Well if I didn't guess it right away the over-protective father thing clued me in."

"Yeah, he could sense it. I'd never acted that way around a boy before and he kind of freaked out. But what started as a crush became so much…more when we talked at the library. Remember how I could only talk to you over text? That assignment changed me. I loved hearing your stories and I wanted to know what you had to say about anything and everything. I learned how to be a real friend that night, and it was with you. I learned to listen. Friends talk and real friends listen."

Lucas continued to hold her hand, hoping to show by really listening to her that he felt the exact same way.

"It's different with my other friends. I know everything about Farkle and Maya because we grew up together and have this shared history. I realized I wanted to know just as much about you as I know about them. You weren't just a boy I had a crush on because he was cute, you were someone I wanted to be in my life as much as my other friends. Of course I still saw you in 'that' way, how could I not? You were so confident and talked about having your moment. You made my dream of being a princess come true because you knew it was what I wanted and you made it happen. You were as protective of Farkle as we were. You became part of our circle of friends so seamlessly."

Lucas nodded and said "It was the best decision I made since I came here, Riley. You made New York home for me. You always surprised me in the best possible way."

She nodded and tried to gather her thoughts again, while reminding herself to just say what was on her heart and be honest "You were the first boy I ever liked. But when we tried dating, it messed us up. That scared me. I want you in my life always. We couldn't even talk when we dated. I can't go back to that, Lucas. You're too important to me to let that happen."

Oh. Lucas understood what she was saying, finally. Her warning made sense now "Riley we were nervous and awkward because we weren't ready. Not because we aren't right for each other. We let other people define who we are instead of letting us be who we actually are."

"I know, and I agree with all of that. But like you said, all of this confusion started because we were some 'unofficial' thing. Dad was right, bad things happen when you don't know who you are. The week the yearbook came out made me see that even more. We need to decide who we are Lucas. I can't keep living in this place where lines are blurred and what we expect from each other isn't clear, like with semi-formal. We will never be on the same page as each other that way and all of this will just keep happening."

Lucas continued to hold her hand gulped, knowing where she was taking this but hoping he was wrong as he asked "So what are we? What do you want us to be?"

Thinking of semi-formal reminded Riley of the conversation she had with her uncle and his friend at the event. The conversation that made her question feelings she was so certain of. The same story might help her clarify her feelings to Lucas.

"Remember my Uncle Eric came to semi-formal? He brought his friend with him. I went over to talk to Dad because I was confused after I talked to you and Charlie. That whole night started out badly because I had it in my head that Maya knew how I really felt but wasn't telling me. So I went to Dad and he had his friend, actually he's Uncle Shawn's brother, tell me a story. He and Uncle Eric liked the same girl. She liked Shawn's brother as a boyfriend, and Uncle Eric as a brother. She never talks to the one she dated anymore, and she talks to Uncle Eric all the time. Lucas, he told to keep my friends around me as long as I can. Don't you see? I have to keep you in my life. I don't know what I would do without you. I want you in my life always. If we date we could risk all of that."

Lucas processed what she said but jumped in quickly "But Riley we aren't those people. Remember 'we do what we do'? Just because your Dad's friend doesn't have this girl in his life doesn't have to mean anything to us."

"Isn't that what happens next? We date for a while because we want to be together, break up, and don't like each other anymore. I always want to like you, Lucas, as much as I do right now" Riley explained.

Lucas asked "Riley, do you just not like me that way anymore? Cause you can tell me-"

"Lucas it's not that. I tried to pretend but I promised you I would be honest. My feelings haven't changed" Riley quickly answered, before she could convince herself to confirm his statement which would be just another lie. Riley always wanted to keep her promises.

"Then I'm confused. Where does that leave us?" Lucas was perplexed. She liked him he liked her.

"I need to keep you, Lucas. I need you in my life, as my friend. Not as an official boyfriend, because I am scared, and not as an 'unofficial' thing, because we saw how that worked out before. I need you as my forever friend. That's all I can give you right now."

"Riley, why?" Lucas asked, her words sinking in. She was just going to ignore her feelings for him? Was there some kind of switch for that? He didn't think so. What was she doing?

"I told you why. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I want to know you will always be there. We worked so hard on developing this amazing friendship where we can talk about anything. How can I go through life without that now that I've had it? It breaks my heart even thinking about it."

Lucas asked "So we are just supposed to pretend we don't like each other like that? Not being together and not having an 'unofficial' thing means more Charlie Gardner's and people thinking I am more with other people than I am. Is that what you really want?"

Riley's heart sank at the thought of Lucas dating other girls. She had convinced herself she could deal earlier, but imagining Lucas holding hands with a beautiful faceless stranger, sharing kisses and dates and memories with another girl, made her sick to her stomach. Tears began to well in her eyes.

"Lucas, that's all I can give you right now. I'm sorry. I wish I was more like Maya and could make these bold decisions and risks but I'm not. I'm Riley. I'm insecure and sheltered and scared to death of doing the wrong thing and losing you."

"I don't want you to be anyone else, Riley. I know you're scared" Lucas said. He could tell she was about to cry so he scooted next to her on the window seat and held her in his arms as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Continuing her vow to be honest, Riley continued "Of course it will be hard. I don't want to see you with other girls just like I know you don't want to see me with other boys, especially Charlie Gardner. But I just can't think of any other way to move on from today. Look at me, I'm a mess. Obviously I'm not ready for a relationship right now. You deserve to experience all these things with someone who is ready, someone strong."

"Riley, you're the strongest person I know" Lucas said as he rubbed her back "I know you don't see it that way but believe me, you are. And it means a lot to me that I mean that much to you. The last thing I want is for you to do anything you aren't ready for. You know that, right?"

Riley nodded "So we have an agreement? We stay friends first and you move on?"

"Well I wouldn't go that far" he smiled as she froze in uncertainty. He noticed how she assigned "moving on" to him and not herself, which was all the proof he needed.

"What do you mean? I can't be that for you right now" Riley sat back and looked him in the eyes.

Lucas let her lose by dropping his arms from around her, only to grab her hands that were resting in her lap with his own "Riley Matthews we will never be just friends."

"Then what will you be?" Riley asked, concerned. She had this conversation in her mind all the time since semi-formal, and never once had Lucas challenged her.

"I will be Lucas. You will be Riley. That's who we are, officially. We need to be who we are or bad things happen. Remember? I don't want anyone else, Riley. If you aren't ready then we aren't ready, but that doesn't mean we just move on to other people. How would that be fair to them? Besides I would probably get expelled for punching a guy who wanted to kiss you or date you. What kind of friendship is that?" Lucas joked.

Riley relaxed her face and gave him a small smile "I never thought of that. The thought of you holding hands with another girl makes me cringe but I could probably hold myself back from physical violence."

Lucas smiled at her, there was his Riley "See? I know I've come a long way since Texas, but let's not push it. I barely made it through the last time."

Riley squeezed his hands, knowing he was talking to her being bullied for her 'Rileytown Awards' and knowing how hard he had fought to fight off those baser instincts "I was really proud of you, if that helps" she said softly, giving him an encouraging smile.

"More than you know" Lucas said honestly. He would go through just about anything to put that smile on her face.

"But, Lucas, I still feel like I'm holding you back. What if I'm never ready? What if I'm always too scared to take that risk?" Riley asked.

Lucas answered "Riley you went from a girl who could barely talk to me after falling into my lap on the subway to a girl who months later kissed me, giving me her first kiss, totally taking my moment by the way, but I was cool with the result" he smiled "You have already grown so much. Of course you will continue to."

Riley smirked at him "Sorry, you thought that was your moment?"

"No, my moment will be…my moment" Lucas answered, repeating one his first romantic moments with her as he touched his forehead to hers "and no, it hasn't come yet. Please don't take it from me again" he said sincerely.

Riley would be lying to herself if she denied she fell a little bit further in love with him right then, but she would deal with those feelings later.

"What if it's not worth the risk? Lucas I can't lose you" Riley pleaded.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to prove it to you that we are" he smiled.

"Lucas, seriously, we are exactly where we were when we started this conversation. We like each other but aren't dating. And we are ambiguously more than friends. How did this accomplish anything?"

"Because now we have agreed to always be honest with each other. And we have agreed to always be clear with each other about our feelings, however hard they may be to talk about. Right?" He asked.

"Well I still think I am holding you back and I don't know if I will ever be ready" Riley reasoned.

Lucas responded "And I completely but respectfully disagree."

"So this is like, a stalemate or something? Neither of us wins and nothing is resolved. How is that satisfying?"

"It's not. But it's just the end of one chapter, Riley. The story is far from over."

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Please feel free to check out my other fanfiction, "Loophole" which is Joshaya centric**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N We are nearing the end of my first fic and y'all have been so supportive and amazing! Over 100 reviews? How is that even possible?! I am blown away.**_

 _ **There is still one more chapter after this one that is ready to go! It's a bizarre feeling to be done, but who knows I may try out the 'sequel' thing if people are interested… Enjoy!**_

Chapter 15

Josh sat in the den while the girls were upstairs talking about, well talking about whatever it was that blew Maya through the apartment like the blonde tornado she was. He smiled; leave it to Maya to pull his niece from a Knicks game. No one else would possibly be able to. Of course he was curious what they were talking about, but he was a patient guy and had no doubt he would get all the sordid details at some point.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and watched as Maya entered the room and let out a deep breath. She confidently walked over to him, gave him a smirk, and collapsed on the couch beside him.

"Everything okay, Maya?" Josh asked with a smile. Nothing about her demeanor suggested she was feeling any emotional pain or regret.

"What a day" Maya said as she put her feet up on the coffee table in front of her.

"Everything okay up there?" Josh nodded towards the staircase that leads to his niece's room.

Maya paused "Not right now, but hopefully soon it will be."

Josh chuckled "Well that just cleared everything up. This visit is turning out to be even more 'interesting' than my last one."

"Okay I'll give you the bullet points. The date was fine. Lucas and I are friends. I like Lucas. Lucas likes me. I do not like Lucas 'that' way. Lucas does not like me 'that' way. Lucas has 'those' kinds of feelings for Riley. I have 'those' kinds of feelings for… never mind. I called him on being in love with Riley and dumped a smoothie on his head, well two smoothies actually, but in the friendliest and most loving of ways. Cut to me using 'Ring Power', clearing things up with Riles, and leaving her and Ranger Rick to sort their stuff out."

Josh tried to keep up "Wait, he's upstairs in her room? Right now?"

"Josh, I swear if you want to go up there and play protective uncle right now you have no idea what I am capable of. Got it, Uncle Boing?" Maya warned him while pointing her index finger at his face.

Josh felt like some kind of weight had lifted off his shoulders. Maya was so distracted and troubled earlier. It was nice to see her with that spark of life in her again.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Gorgeous" he smiled as he grabbed her finger and pushed it down "So the cowboy isn't the guy for you, huh? You didn't seem so sure earlier."

Maya sighed "I was confused, Josh. Feelings are confusing. I knew I didn't like him 'that' way but who's to say that's the most important part of a relationship? I mean I certainly have no way of knowing. But seeing the way he talks about her, I can't even describe it. It's beautiful. Every girl should have that."

Josh smiled and even though he knew he shouldn't, he had to say "You said Lucas has 'those' kinds of feelings for Riley, but you didn't finish when you said that you had 'those' kinds of feelings for someone too. Got to admit I'm a little curious."

"Don't be an ass, Joshua Matthews. You know I meant you. Why rub my face in it? It's hopeless enough without you reminding me" she grumbled as she sank back into the couch cushions beside him.

Josh mimicked her gesture and leaned back as well "I'm sorry, Maya. I didn't mean to hurt you. I guess if I'm being honest, which is something I'm trying to be better about, I was kind of…jealous."

"What?" Maya sat up in a moment and faced him.

"I mean, you're a great person Maya. What guy doesn't like being the object of a great girl's affection?" Josh explained "It doesn't change anything though. I'm still-"

"Too old, I know Josh, I've heard it before" Maya said, slumping next to him again. She glanced at him and asked "You think I'm a great girl?"

Josh sighed and glanced back at her "Of course, Maya. How could I not?"

Maya smiled as she and Josh looked at each other "Thanks that means a lot to me."

Josh smiled back as Maya jumped off the couch and headed to the kitchen. She immediately set to work making popcorn. Josh had stuffed himself at least 3 times that day so the thought of food should've made him cringe, but he was actually hungry. He was a teenage boy after all.

"Hey Maya, make enough for me too" he called over to her.

"Please, Uncle Boing, judging by these dirty dishes in the sink you have had more than enough, and I only got 2 sips of a smoothie before I dumped it on Howdy's head" Maya replied.

While her back was turned to him as she gathered supplies from the refrigerator, Josh summoned her attention again by saying "Oh, and Maya?"

"Yeah? Any other requests?" she asked with annoyance, boys and their stomachs were so predictable.

"Earlier you said you didn't know what it felt like when the person who you like actually likes you back. The whole 'feelings for each other' thing?" Josh asked.

Maya froze, and her voice was shaky as she said "Yeah?" with her back still to him.

"You know, Maya" he said sincerely.

She slowly turned around and put the food on the table in front of her before meeting his eyes and asking "I do? How do you know?"

Josh gave her a small smile as he said "Trust me, Maya, you know. Anyone you have those feelings for couldn't help but like you back."

"Really? Like as in a friend or…" she asked, as they danced around what they were really saying to each other.

"As in the way you like him. Yes, really" he answered "And it may not change anything, but you deserve to know it."

"Oh" Maya said, almost in a daze. Josh had basically just confessed he liked her back. Even if it didn't change things, even if they couldn't be together right now, he liked her back. Joshua Matthews, the boy who haunted her dreams and invaded her fantasies, liked her back in 'that' way. Maya felt like she was on top of the world in that moment, but she was brought back to reality like a cold shower when she knew nothing could come of it.

She slowly went about making a sandwich for herself and said "Josh, you know three years-"

"Maya, we've had this talk. It's not about that. You need to do high school and date boys and 'meet the world' that Cory's always telling me about. That's what I want for you. I can't offer you anything more than friendship right now" Josh reasoned.

"And what if that's enough. What if knowing now what feelings should be like I don't want to settle for anything less?" she asked.

"Then neither of us gets what we want" Josh said dejectedly.

"So we are what, at some kind of impasse? Like a stalemate?" Maya asked.

Josh answered "I guess so."

"For now?" Maya asked with hope in her voice.

Josh couldn't bear to take that hope away from her. If he was being honest with himself, he had hope for them as well, so he nodded "For now."

Maya smiled as she finished preparing their food. She grabbed the tray and headed to the den to sit by Josh on the couch before saying "Now that, I can live with. Basketball? Not so much. Hand me the remote, Uncle Boing."

Josh chuckled as he handed her the remote and reached for some popcorn.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Yes, I know, Joshaya overload, but even though I am writing 'Loophole' now I needed to address them here for this story. I promise the return of Riley, Lucas, and a few other favorites in the big finale.**_

 _ **Hope everyone enjoys "Forgiveness" tonight! I am keeping my tissues close by, but I do that for every episode anyways, lol**_ __

 _ **Feel free to follow me on Twitter at nanfromflorida**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N Here is the final chapter of my first fanfic ever! Your support and encouragement has been amazing and more than I ever could have expected. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Special thanks to onceuponatime2011 for being my constant cheerleader and convincing me to do what I never ever thought I would…write a fic**_ __

Chapter 16

Maya looked up when she heard Riley and Lucas come downstairs, and smiled when she saw they were holding hands. Well, at least if things couldn't work out for her and Josh ('for now!' Maya's inner kid did backflips at the 2 words), things would be okay for Riley and Lucas.

"Looks like you guys kissed and made up" Maya smirked at them.

"Maya, gross, she's my niece. Riley, don't answer that, please" Josh pleaded with a grimace on his face.

Riley and Lucas hadn't even realized they were holding hands and dropped them to their sides immediately, but reluctantly.

Riley put on the biggest smile she could muster and walked over to the loveseat by the door, since Maya and Josh took up most of the couch. Lucas followed her, of course, and sat down beside her. The temptation to grab her hand or put his arm around her was there, but he was determined not to push her before she was ready. He was a patient man; he would wait a lifetime if he had to. It was Riley, of course he would.

"No worries, Uncle Josh. There was no kissing, and no, Maya, we didn't need to make up. Lucas and I are friends. That's what we are and what we always have been" Riley said with confidence.

"You're kidding, right? Seriously? After everything we went through today?" Maya looked at them with her chin dropped as if they were insane.

"Maya, sometimes the timing is just not right yet, for whatever reason. Lucas was right, relationships are about coming together at the right point in time when both people are ready" Riley said, somewhat losing her confident façade.

Lucas couldn't stand to see Riley buckle under pressure like that, so he reached over and grabbed Riley's hand and squeezed it for reassurance. He looked at Maya and tried to convey a 'back off' warning in the most friendly and polite way he could "Maya this is our decision. We're not you. We do what we do. Got it?"

Maya knew she had pushed too hard. Riley and Lucas weren't 'Riley and Lucas' for whatever reason yet and she needed to support her friend. She felt guilty as she said "I'm sorry, Honey. It's been a long day and I didn't mean to be pushy. You know I just want you to be happy, right?"

Lucas relaxed his shoulders as Riley responded "I know, Peaches."

The apartment door opened and Cory and Topanga entered the space. The couple stopped abruptly after noticing the room's four occupants, and they easily picked up on the emotional tension in the air.

"My brotha'!" Cory said as Josh stood and gave them hugs, before continuing "Hello, kids, everything okay here?" Cory asked hesitantly. He noticed Lucas let go of his daughters hand subtly.

Topanga continued "Yeah, is everyone alright? Things seem…weird. Are things weird?"

Cory turned and pointed to Lucas saying forcefully "What did you do?"

Lucas had come to expect this kind of behavior so he just shrugged his shoulders and let the Matthews communicate in the way they knew best.

"Dad, stop. Lucas didn't do anything. Everyone is fine!" Riley insisted.

"I don't believe her" he said skeptically as he turned to his wife "Do you believe her because I don't believe her."

"Cory, we talked about this. We are going to trust them. And most importantly they know we are _always_ here if they need advice about _anything_ at all" Topanga raised her voice slightly at the end to get the point across "Right kids?"

"Right" all four responded in tired tones.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Riley unsurely questioned.

Topanga smiled and sat next to Riley on the love seat wrapping her arm around her waist "Of course you can, my love bug."

"Well I've heard all the stories about you and Dad. I know that you were both together from the time you were born, but also had times you weren't together. And Dad always believed you would be together in the end, right?" She continued when her mother nodded "So how did you do it? How did you know when it was the right time and that what was meant to be would be and all of those things. You loved each other but weren't always together. How did that work?"

"Yearbook?" Cory asked.

"Yearbook" Topanga confirmed.

Cory continued "It wasn't always easy, Riley. Feelings like that are difficult for everyone, and we're human. We're bound to mess up once in a while. Even those mistakes help you grow though. You just have to believe that in the end, what's meant to be will be."

"At the right time with the right person" Topanga continued for her husband.

Cory smiled "I learned that from your mom before we even started dating. She was taking these quotes for the yearbook and I didn't have one, so I just took hers once she told it to me. It kind of became the thing that kept me going through all the hard times."

"What was it?" Maya asked curiously while next to her Josh gave a knowing nod and looked at his lap.

"I do my thing and you do your thing; you are you and I am I; but if in the end we end up together, it's beautiful" Topanga remembered with a smile.

Cory told the group "The universe knows what it's doing. Growth is hard, and I get it, especially when feelings are involved. Even if you aren't always together or bad things happen, trust that the result can and will be a pretty beautiful thing."

"Thanks, Mom and Dad" Riley said as her parents got up to leave.

After one last warning to Lucas to head home in a few minutes before it got too late, Cory and Topanga headed to bed.

The four who remained in the room reflected on the emotionally exhausting day they had all somehow managed to survive. True, no dramatic moves forward were made. There were no new couples, no break ups, no resolution of any kind, in fact. In the end, the result looked pretty similar to the status quo for all of them.

They knew different. They knew that as difficult as it had been, they had grown. The future in front of them was ambiguous and gray, which is an unsettling feeling for anyone. But even the most hopeful of the four to the biggest skeptic in the room deep down knew and believed that the universe knew what it was doing.

 _ **Turbulent teen emotions rarely come with happy endings wrapped in bows, but these 4 are at least on track for a beautiful journey.**_

 _ **I will continue to work on 'Loophole' for now, and have a Rucas one-shot taking shape in my imagination. Considering 'Loophole' was a one-shot that turned into a multi-chapter story, chances are this little ditty will as well, so stay tuned!**_


End file.
